Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to an electronic processing component, and more particularly, to a modular, pluggable electronic processing component that plugs into a conventional structure, e.g., a power distribution module. Moreover, various aspects of the present disclosure relate to the formation of a distributed processing system built within a distribution module using modular pluggable electronic processing components set out more fully herein.
A power distribution module is utilized to assemble fuses and relays in a central location of an electrical system. In particular, a power distribution module typically includes sockets that receive terminals, e.g., blades, of corresponding relays and/or fuses that comply with the form factor of the associated power distribution module. In this manner, necessary relays and fuses can simply plug into an associated socket of the power distribution module. In this regard, power distribution modules are particularly useful in vehicles, machines, and other devices to provide convenience for organizing as well as servicing the fuses and relays required by a particular application.
For instance, fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent damage to electrical circuits. A fuse typically includes terminals used to form an electrical connection between an power source and an component in an electrical circuit. In the event of an overcurrent situation, an open circuit is formed between the terminals, thus preventing the flow of current therethrough. In this regard, some fuses include terminals in the form of as blades that plug into a corresponding fuse socket within a power distribution module, making the replacement of blown fuses rapid and convenient.
Relays are electronically operated switches that are commonly used in applications where a low power control signal is used to switch a separate circuit, which may be a high current circuit. A relay typically includes a set of terminals such as blades that plug into a corresponding relay socket within a corresponding power distribution module, making the replacement of damaged relays rapid and convenient.